The Hylian and The Elf
by LovesLinksShadow
Summary: Set a few months after TP, Link finds himself bored and alone. Then something happens and Link finds himself joining a new quest to destroy a new enemy, of a species he's not come across before. Not the best summery, but yeah.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: ****Well, this is my first ever fanfiction, on here that is. Written others...but yeah, those need dealing with. So, this is my first on here. i think it's quite good, though thinking about it I probably won't like it once I've posted it. Please be nice...pwease. Thank you.**_

**The Hylian and The Elf.**

A Legend of Zelda Crossover Fanfiction sortof...

**Chapter One.**

**A** cooling breeze wafted across Hyrule field, dancing with the cream white mane of a palomino mare and toying with the blonde locks of a green clad young man. Link lay basking in the suns warm rays, hands behind his head, eyelids closed over stunning blue orbs, while Epona stood casually nearby nibbling the ends of the grass.

Life had been relatively quiet recently. Ganondorf was gone and most of his evil minions were destroyed with the last few disbanded. Peace was settling once more over the land of Hyrule but unfortunately it bored Link somewhat. He had spent months travelling the kingdom, saving people, destroying monsters and generally being the hero that he was born to be. But now, with evil gone and people settling back into old routines, Link had nothing to do. He had gone back to Ordon, back to being a ranch hand and living a quiet life. This had lasted all but a few weeks before it began to drive him mad. How on earth had he managed it before? So he'd locked up his house, promised himself he'd be back at some point then mounted Epona and left.

That had been over a month ago and he still hadn't gone back. He needed to find something first. Needed to complete a challenge, reach a point where he would need to go home and rest. But, just killing a few moblins wasn't going to do it for him. He needed something big.

It was at that moment that Link was jolted from his thoughts by a loud splash. He shot up into a seated position and stared towards the river. All was silent for many minutes. Then Link saw something. A large creature, somewhat like a wolf and almost a big as a horse, hauled itself onto the bank. It shook itself, water flying from its lithe, golden body, before staring up at some unknown point in the sky. Link took this moment to examine the unknown creature. It was very wolf like in appearance with pointed ears, muscular legs and a well built form. It was the colour though that threw Link. Golden blonde. Wolves were usually grey or black. Even wolfos never came close to that colour. But, then again, what else could it be? It definitely wasn't the golden wolf from his earlier quest, that was for sure.

Then the creatures eyes fell from the sky and met with Links, a deep rumbling growl sounding from its throat. Swiftly Link grabbed his sword and drew it. It wasn't the Master Sword, the blade of evils bane, he had put that one back only a few days ago, but his new one was just as loyal.

The wolf creature charged at Link, sprinting forwards on powerful legs. Link was ready. He held his weapon firmly in his hand, ready to strike as soon as he needed. Surprisingly the creature stopped short and turned its head back to the river. It let out another deep growl before turning and running off across the field. Link re-sheathed his sword and was just about to mount Epona when another loud splash diverted his attention.

Moments later another figure hauled itself onto the bank, though this one was definitely more recognisable. Human? Or Hylian? He wasn't exactly close enough to see the ears. Deciding he wanted to find out, Link led Epona over to the newcomer. As he drew closer he quickly glanced to the beings ears. They were pointed, meaning he was no human, but they were not long and pointed like Hylian ears. So what was he?

The stranger before him was clothed in similar garb to himself, only less worn and a bit more…fancy. His tunic was a few shades deeper with longer sleeves and was decorated round the shoulders and base with a pale green leaf like pattern. His leggings were a definite shade cleaner as were his boots. And at his waist hung a long, slender sword. But all of him was drenched in river water, ruining his look. His mahogany brown hair stuck to his head and his wet clothes clung to his slight frame. His green eyes watched Link with caution. Link put his hands out to show he meant no harm, before asking.

"Who are you?" he asked, starting simple.

The stranger gave a confused look before figuring out what the question was.

"Ym eman si Calen." he replied.

It was now Links turn to be confused. What language was that? It was certainly nothing he'd heard of before.

"Ohw era uoy?"

"Link." Link replied, guessing he'd been asked the same question "Where… where did you come from and what language is that?"

It was obvious that this stranger could understand what Link was saying but just couldn't speak it.

"I ma morf eht dnal fo Menaine. Eht egaugnal I kaeps si taht fo eht Elvor rof I ma rieht ecnirp." explained the stranger. Then a look of understanding spread across his face. "I dnatsrednu taht ti si drah rof uoy ot erugif tuo ym egaugnal. I hsiw ot pleh uoy. I wonk cigam taht nac pleh."

The stranger lifted a hand to Links throat. Quickly Link pulled back and his own hand flew to his sword hilt.

"On. Yrrow ton. Yrrow ton. I tsuj tnaw ot pleh. Esaelp."

The tone of voice the stranger used relaxed Link, but only slightly. He allowed the other to place his hand upon Links throat and watched as he placed his other hand on his own. Then he closed his eyes and muttered a few words that Link couldn't quite make out. After a few moments the stranger released his grip on both their throats and coughed.

"Tha-*cough* That is better." the stranger said "Now we speak the same language."

Link jumped slightly at the realisation that he could now understand the other being.

"Link." he said, green eyes meeting blue "My name is Calen. I am hoping you can help me."

"With what?" Link asked, more than willing to help someone who needed it.

"A creature came through here just before me." Calen explained "Tell me, did you see it?"

"Yes." replied Link "It ran off toward the east. I was about to go after it when you got my attention."

"So you will help me track it down and kill it?"

"Of course." Link said, a slight grin upon his face.

This was just what he needed. Someone who wanted help, a creature to track down and slay. It was as if his earlier wish had been granted in the form of this other being.

"What exactly are you?" asked Link, trying no to sound rude.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Calen said "I am one of the Elvor, or wood elves as some like to call us. And you?"

"I am Hylian." replied Link "Because the land we stand in is Hyrule, my homeland."

"But before we track this beast I… I need a horse." Calen explained.

"Of course." said Link, knowing it was a lot easier to travel on horseback. You got places a lot faster that way. "Well then. First stop Castle Town."

Castle Town was as bustling as it always was. People walked or rushed along the streets, shopping for items or just heading somewhere. It was always like this now. But Link remembered a time when he'd walked these streets and no one could be found. That was during the time of darkness. He'd also roamed these streets as a wolf in the Twilight while everyone else had become spirits. Now, with everyone as solid and real as they had been before, Link was starting to feel claustrophobic. His hand tightened on Eponas reins as he took a deep breath to steady himself. Epona let out a neigh and Calen turned to face the pair.

"Are you ok Link?" Calen asked, seeing the almost distressed look on Links face.

"Yeah." Link replied, swallowing his fear "I don't do too well in crowds. But, I guess that's what comes of living in a small village all your life."

"I guess." Calen said "I have always lived in a large city, so I find wide open spaces suffocating. Are you sure you do not want to wait for me outside the town?"

"You don't know where you're going." Link replied.

"True." said Calen.

They carried on through the streets, dodging people and trying to avoid letting Epona stand on anyone. Surprisingly the horse was dealing with this better than her owner. Every few feet the green clad boy would have to stop and calm himself by taking several deep breaths before continuing. Luckily Calen understood his companions situation. A similar thing had happened to him the first time he'd left the confines of his forest home and travelled across the sea. So he was patient and allowed Link to take as long as he wanted. But just as they were nearing the stable there came a sound of breaking wood, lashing rope and a quick shout.

"Look Out!" a voice cried.

The crowds parted, short screams of panic being emitted from some of them. Link pulled Epona to the side as a large black horse ran down the street towards them, the rope of its reins trailing haphazardly behind. Calen surprised Link, and everyone else for that matter. He stood, tall and proud looking in the path of the horse and closed his eyes. Link went to grab his arm and pull him to safety as the horse charged at him but amazingly the horse skidded to a stop before him. The horse snorted and pawed at the ground in an agitated and annoyed way. Slowly Calen opened his eyes, his body now relaxed, and calmly reached out to the horse. The horse snorted again but did not pull away, instead allowing the elf to place a hand on his nose.

"Yrrow ton, lufituaeb tieips." Calen said calmly, gently stroking along the horses face "I lliw tes uoy eerf."

His hands came upon the reins and set about undoing the clasp. Then he slipped it off over the horses head and slung it over his shoulder.

"Uoy era eerf won. Og no" he motioned with his head towards the towns gates.

The horse snorted and swiftly trotted past Calen and away through the crowd. A smile appeared on Calens face as he watched the horse go. Then he turned back to Link to see a flabbergasted look upon his face. Calen was just about to question the look when he was approached by a stable hand.

"He let you touch him." the stable hand said, amazed at what had happened "That creature is virtually uncontrollable."

"What do you mean?" asked Link, butting in to the conversation.

"He is one of the horses of the Black Forest." replied the stable hand "He was caught a few weeks back and we've been trying to tame him ever since. But you, sir, set him free."

The stable hand turned to Calen, a look of annoyance on his face.

"That horse has a wild spirit that needs to be free." said Calen, ignoring the look and handing the reins over "He does not deserve to be tamed. He is as untameable as the wind until he sees fit."

The stable hand was stunned into silence. Then, without another word, he took the reins from the elf, turned on his heel and headed back towards the stable. Link shrugged at Calen and the pair continued on.

They reached the stable shortly and saw a couple of people attempting to fix a broken stable door. One of them looked up at the sound of the two beings and walked over to them.

"What can I do for you today, hero?" the man asked.

"We seek to buy a horse Rapheal." Link replied.

"Of course." Rapheal said "Anything for you."

Link left Epona by one of the stalls and the pair followed Rapheal to the occupied part of the stables. They were introduced to each horse in turn, told about the good aspects of each individual but each one was declined by Calen. None of the horses there were right. He felt no bond link up between himself and the horses. They were all too tame and calm. Their minds were too blank for Calen.

"I am sorry but… none of these horses are right." Calen explained after they'd seen the last horse.

"That's ok." said Rapheal "I'm just glad to be of help."

Link thanked Rapheal for his help, Calen gave a slight bow of his head in appreciation, then the pair collected Epona and left.

They walked back through Castle Town in silence, listening to the sounds of people. But after a moment Calen stopped. He turned slightly to look behind himself but noticed nothing out of the ordinary. A few minutes later and the same feeling as before washed over him. The feeling that they were being followed. He said this to Link who checked but saw only the people in the street acting as they always had. Shrugging it off as just a feeling he'd picked up from being in an unfamiliar place, the pair continued. They left the crowds of Castle Town and entered the surrounding calmness of Hyrule field once more.

But that feeling would not go away.

**_AN: So that's chapter one. Hope it's ok. Will post next one at some point. thank you._**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ****so yeah, next chapter. this one is really short. **

**Just so you know, the elves are mine from some random story that i must have written when i was twelve. but i really liked them so, having the ideas in my head, they had to get added in. **

**Chapter Two.**

**T**he sun began to set over Hyrule, the landscape slowly darkening as the last rays of light disappeared for the night to take over. Link and Calen had set up camp by a cluster of trees in southern Hyrule field. A fire had been lit to keep them warm and to make sure the creatures of the night kept away. Epona stood nearby dosing, one back foot lifted slightly off the ground while she rested. Link and Calen lay on their backs staring up at the stars, their minds going over the days events.

"I am sorry that I did not get a horse earlier." Calen said after a while "It is just that none of them seemed right."

"That's ok." Link replied "I know how it is to have the right horse. It's difficult getting on another while I still have Epona."

At the mention of her name Eponas ears pricked up slightly and she stirred before giving a quick snort of annoyance at being woken up for no reason. Link muttered an apology to his horse before turning his mind back to his thoughts. He was about to ask something when he noticed Epona react to something. Calen had noticed it too and was sitting almost immediately. The horses head was up as high as it could go, her ears pointing forwards into the darkness and her nostrils flaring at a scent on the breeze. Both the Hylian and the elf got to their feet, grabbing their swords and holding them ready. Then there came a sound they had not expected. A long, high whinny came to their ears from across the field, followed moments later by hoof beats galloping towards them. Relaxing, but only slightly, Link and Calen watched as a large horse sped in their direction. As the horse drew near Calen recognized it.

"Lufituaeb tieips." Calen whispered "It is the horse from earlier."

Link recognised him too and both re-sheathed their blades and replaced them on the ground as the horse came close. The horse ignored both Epona and Link, instead heading straight for Calen. He stopped before the elf and pushed his nose in his chest. Calen reached out a hand and ran it across the horses face. An almost tranquil look shone from the horses eyes as it relaxed under Calens touch. Leaning close, Calen blew onto the horses nose, sending a slight shiver down the horses spine.

_He saw something in this one that he hadn't seen since being around people. It was a warmth like that of a herd member. He felt close to this one. More so then he had with the other members of his herd. This one was away from his home as well. This one also came from a large forest with tall trees. This one could be trusted. This one had both skill and friendly hand. This one could ride him._

Link saw a sudden connection between the elf and the black horse. He'd seen something in the way those eyes met before, in the town. But now it was obvious. The pair had bonded. At that moment Epona nuzzled into Link shoulder as if to remind him of the bond that they shared. He turned and rubbed her nose, enjoying the feeling of warmth it gave him. He'd known Epona for years and the bond between them was as tight as it could get. And now he could see that bond happening between the elf and the black horse.

After a few moments the black horse snorted and turned his side to the elf. He snorted once more and almost seemed to gesture what he wanted.

"Eht edir taht slaes eht dnob." Calen muttered, placing his hands upon the horses back "The ride that seals the bond."

With that, the elf virtually leapt onto the horse, wrapped his hands in the mane and egged the horse forwards with the lightest of touches. That gentle kick was like a bolt of energy for the horse. He reared in happiness, a loud, echoing neigh escaping his lips before he tore across the field like an arrow.

Calens cry of exhilaration and jubilation as he rode past had Epona neighing out her delight and want to follow.

"You want a go too, do ya girl?" Link questioned, walking over to the mare.

He climbed onto Eponas back and barely had time to pick up the reins before she took off after Calen and the black horse. Together they raced the outskirts of the field, teasing each other, running and chasing. The black horse was definitely a wild sort. Rather than heading down the slope to get to the water below as Epona did, he took a run up and leapt off the slight cliff that jutted over the water. Link wondered how on earth Calen managed to stay on without reins or saddle, especially when the horse pulled a move like that. But Calen still wore the same look of joy he had while riding the flats of the field.

"How on earth do you manage to stay on?" Link asked when the black horse pulled up beside Epona.

"Back home, in my forest, we never ride with reins or saddle." Calen replied, patting the horses neck "It requires skill and a bond with the animal. Each of the horses at home only has one, maybe two riders because of this. Also, we have winged unicorns. My father… my father taught me to fly them."

At the mention of his father the elf's smile dropped and a shadow fell across his face. Link reached across and placed a reassuring hand on Calens shoulder.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah." Calen replied "It is just that upsetting memories resurface when I think of him."

Silence fell across the group, with only the water making a slight sound as it was disturbed by the horses movements.

"Well," said Calen after a few minutes "now I have a horse we can track that creature. Let us head back to camp. Kcub ot pmac, kcub ot pmac."

The black horse snickered slightly before starting off in the direction of their camp, Epona and Link following.

Back at camp the pair dismounted and gave their mounts a well deserved pat.

"Uoy did llew, lufituaeb tirips." Calen said to the horses ear.

"Why do you speak elvish to him?" asked Link, coming to stand by the elf.

"Elvish is a very old language." Calen explained "Animals find it soothing."

"Does he have a name?" Link wondered "It does not seem right to just call him black horse."

"Well I have named him Lufiuaeb tirips, or Beautiful spirit in your words. But…" the elf lay his forehead on the horses neck, his eyes closed for many minutes "his true name is Hcranom fo eht dreh fo eht sdniw. So… Monarch of the herd of the winds."

"That's a long title." Link said, not entirely sure how he'd remember it.

"Yes. So we shorten it." Calen explained "We take the first letter of each word which makes… Hfedfes, in elvish." he paused and thought "I shall call him Moth for short."

How Calen managed to come up with that confused Link even more. But the black horse seemed pleased with it, as did Calen so the name stuck.

**A/N:** **I will post the next chapter next Thursday, so you don't have too long to wait. as this story progresses though, it will be longer because i'm already stuck. but, thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:****A****nother week, another chapter. I think I'm doing pretty good on this so far. It'll probably get worse though I'll bet. So...this chapter does a little bit of explaining about my elves. Please, enjoy.**

**Chapter Three.**

**D**awns light spread across Hyrule field, warming everything under its gaze. In the distance to the north Hyrule Castle shone like a white beacon against a blue, cloudless backdrop. It was a magnificent sight to behold. Link yawned and opened his eyes, stretching to get the feeling back into his body. He looked round and saw Calen already up and eating.

"How come you're up before me?" Link asked.

He always woke at dawn, ready to go with the rising of the sun. This had to be the first time in a long while, since becoming the green clad hero at least, that someone was up before him.

"We elves wake before dawn." Calen explained, finishing what he was eating "We like to welcome the sun into the world. Well, most of us do. It is to make sure the sun comes back day after day."

Calen got to his feet, picked a few nuts and berries out of his pouch and placed them carefully on a branch of a tree.

"It is a gift for the nature spirits." Calen said, seeing the look on Links face.

"You elves have some weird traditions, not being rude or anything." Link said, getting to his feet and going to check on Epona.

"You may think so," said Calen "but I think some of your traditions are weird, wrong even."

"Like what?" questioned Link.

"Like eating meat." Calen replied.

"What?" Link turned to the elf "You're not telling me you don't eat meat."

"We elves have not eaten meat for many generations." Calen said.

"But why?" Link asked, intrigued.

"Do you really want to know?"

Link nodded and leaned against a tree.

"Well, it started several hundred generations ago.

"Us elves used to eat meat. We hunted deer and rabbit for food whenever we needed it. But something terrible happened that changed our minds on the killing and eating of animals. It was a year like any other, life was normal. But then a darkness crept into our world. One of my kind, a youngster, was caught in the grasp of evil spirits that took over his mind and body. They destroyed his own spirit, crushing it into oblivion and used his body for their evil deeds. They heightened his magic with their darkness and then set about a mass murder of the elves."

"But why? Why kill the elves?"

"Because it was the elves that imprisoned the spirits in the first place. They wanted revenge for the pain they had supposedly suffered. But what about the pain my people felt? The losses we suffered before when those spirits had wandered free.

"He started by destroying the outlying communities. The small ones that were not able to fight back. He massacred everyone he came across, gradually working his way to the elven city. But they were ready for him. They managed to save the city from his wrath. It was one hundred years before he was killed. But then there was another to take his place. Luckily this other was not as strong and was not set on killing off the elves.

"But, even after all these years, after the elves split and travelled to further reaches, we still do not eat meat because of that monstrous killing that took place. We feel that every animal deserves a life and, even if the food chain is that of one animal eats another, we can not do so."

"But the goddesses will take their spirit to a better world." Link said, trying to lighten the mood.

"We have no gods or goddesses." Calen explained "If we did then why did they allow that killing to go on?"

"The gods work in mysterious ways and I should know." Link said "Otherwise, why would they let a being like Ganondorf into this world, knowing what he'd become, knowing that many would die at his hand. And then, why chose a lowly goat herder to be the one to stop him?"

"Just more proof that Gods do not exist." said Calen, turning away to stroke Moth.

"If the goddesses don't exist then why was I born bearing their mark?" Link questioned, showing Calen the Triforce on the back of his left hand "Tell me?"

"I can not." Calen replied.

"Then we'll leave it at that." Link said, turning away from the elf "Each to their own I guess. And anyway, we need to start tracking that creature."

Mounting up, the pair, led by Link, headed east. Link had seen the creature heading eastwards so he thought that was the best place to start. It didn't take them long before they reached the eastern border of south Hyrule field. It was here that they dismounted to look for evidence that the creature had passed this way.

"This is the only way out of the northern field." explained Link, kneeling to check the ground "If it passed through here we will find trace of it."

"Makes sense." Calen agreed, crouching beside the Hylian and scanning the ground with trained eyes.

They gazed over the ground and across the rocks, looking for anything that would tell if the creature had truly gone that way. After several minutes Link spotted something.

"Here." he said, motioning Calen over.

Calen moved across to Link and looked where he indicated. There in the soil, partially hidden beside a cluster of rocks, was a paw print larger than the horses hooves.

"That is him." Calen said, climbing to his feet "It looks like he was heading that way."

He motioned towards the south. By the shallowness of the print it was obvious the creature had been moving at great speed around the fields edge. There was a road to the south. Was it possible the creature had followed that path, or had it just been skirting the field to get round? Maybe that was what he'd felt yesterday, in the town. The feeling of being followed. Was it possible that it had followed him to Castle Town?

"If it headed that way, there's a chance it could be heading to Ordon." said Link quickly, mounting Epona and urging her forwards.

Calen swiftly climbed onto Moth and immediately the horse leapt forwards, chasing after Epona and gaining ground. As soon as he came up beside Link he questioned him.

"What is wrong? What is in Ordon?" he asked, urging Moth to go faster.

Moth sped in front of Epona and slowed, making Epona stop. Link tried to get round, but Moth was always there to stop him, even without direction from Calen.

"Move Calen!" Link said, virtually growling at the elf.

"Answer my questions." Calen insisted, narrowing his eyes at the Hylian.

"My home is down there, my village." Link answered, once again attempting to get past "People are in danger!"

"We do not even know if the creature ventured that way." Calen said, turning Moth to the side "I feel the creature ventured elsewhere."  
>"If it did, then where?" Link asked, waiting to hear the answer.<p>

"You know I felt something in the town." Calen replied "I think it may have been that creature."

"And what makes you say that?" questioned Link "If the creature was there we would have known."

At that Link urged Epona forwards once more, racing towards his village, his home. Calen closed his eyes and sighed deeply to himself. He knew he shouldn't feel this way, but he couldn't help the sudden wash of feeling. The creature was to die and the evil captured. But then he was also worried for the green clad Hylian. What would he find if the creature had been down that way. What would he do if he came upon the creature. He had no idea how to stop it. Even if he did have the supposed power of the goddesses on his side, this creature could not be stopped in that way. It needed Elven magic to kill it and trap the evil. So, after calming himself, Calen followed after Link.

Swiftly Epona sped through Faron woods, past the gateway that led to the Forest Temple, past the spirit spring of the Monkey spirit Eldin and across the bridge into Ordon. But then he heard a voice that made him stop.

"_Hero…__ Come to my spring__…"_

Link turned Epona and had her walk back to the spirit spring in Ordon. He dismounted Epona at the gate to the spring and continued on foot. He stopped at the edge of the water and gazed at the glowing orb floating before him. Slowly the glow became brighter and a form became noticeable. Two horns grew around the orb, joining at the top, and a head, shoulders and form of the great goat Light Spirit, Ordona, came into view. The goat gave a long, moaning cry before becoming silent and gazing down upon Link.

"_Hero of the goddesses…do not be afraid…"_

"I am not afraid." Link said "I have no reason to be afraid of you."

"_It is not me who I talk about… You fear for the safety of those who you know…Worry not, brave youth… The creature which you seek did not venture beyond my spring… My light was too great for a creature of darkness to cope with… Thus the creature fled…back into the rest of Hyrule…"_

"Do you know where I can find it?" Link asked, stepping forward slightly.

"_No… I do not know where this creature is… But know that your village is safe from its harm… I have done all I can…"_

The sound of hoof beats suddenly drew Links attention. He turned and saw Moth standing by Epona, Calen standing at the horses shoulder, gazing with wide eyes at the Light Spirit.

"I never thought in all my hundred years of life…" Calen muttered as he moved closer to the spring "…that I would ever lay eyes on a Thgil Tirips."

"_You speak in an Old tongue, Rovle…"_

"You know elvish?" Link questioned, turning back to Ordona.

"I ma deruonoh ot evah eht egelivirp ot teem a gnieb hcus sa flesrouy." Calen said, coming to stand beside Link before falling down on one knee to bow to the Spirit.

"_Uoy evah on deen ot wob, Rovle…"_

"Ti smees uoy kaeps na neve redlo morf fo ym egaugnal." Calen said, slowly getting to his feet "Ew era ton nwonk sa eht Rovle yna regnol, tub rehtar sa eht Elvor."

"You speak elvish." Link said in amazement, his mind attempting to work out what had been said.

"_I know many languages great hero…" _Ordona stated _"But now the pair of you should be going… This creature will not hang around for long…"_

"Of course." said Link, feeling a bit left out after the pair had spoken in a tongue he didn't know "Thank you Ordona, for all your help."

"_You are welcome Hero…" _Ordona said before slowly fading to nothingness once more.

"Well then," said Link, heading back to the horses "let's go hunt this creature."

Calen nodded and followed after Link. He watched the Hylian climb into the saddle and head off, and was about to do the same, when he heard the spirits voice once more.

"_Rovle…"_

"Please, call me Calen."

"_Calen… Ereht era ynam sgniht uoy evah tey ot llet eht oreh… Ynam sgniht tuoba ruoy tsap htiw siht erutaerc taht sdeen ot eb dias…"_

"I wonk. Tub ti si a drah gniht ot klat tuoba."

"_Od ton eb diarfa fo mih Calen… Siht erutaerc sevil ffo ruoy raef fo ti… Fi eht oreh sksa… uoy lliw llet mih wonk…"_

"Fo esruoc. Eh sah yreve tghir ot wonk. Tub… I nac ylno yas fi eh sksa."

"_Eh lliw Calen… Dna od ton eb diarfa ot klat ot mih nehw uoy deen ot…"_

Calen bowed his head and then climbed onto Moth, before turning him to follow Link.

"_Calen… Do not be afraid to voice your feelings…"_

The pair followed the path back through Faron in silence. They walked out into the wide open spaces of southern Hyrule field again with their minds full of thoughts. Calen suppressed a shiver at being back out in the open and only then noticed that Link had fallen behind. He pulled back slightly on Moths mane to get him to stop and turned to see Link waiting several feet behind.

"What is it Link?" Calen asked, making Moth move back over to him.

"I always thought that I was… special because the Light Spirits showed themselves to me." Link replied "But then you come along and the pair of you start talking in a language I don't know, as if you've always talked together."

Link fell silent and turned away from Calen. Then he urged Epona forwards and the pair walked away from the elf. Calen sighed.

"Do you want to know what the Light Spirit said?" Calen asked, starting after Link. He didn't wait for an answer. "I do not even know her name."

"Her name is Ordona." Link replied.

"Well then." Calen said, falling into step beside Link "Ordona said that I should not be afraid. That if I fear this creature then I will not be able to kill it."

"Before… when you first came into the spring. What were you talking about then?" Link asked.

"I told her it was an honour to meet her. She said there was no need for me to bow. Then I just explained that we are no longer called the Rovle in our tongue, but the Elvor." Calen replied.

Link then halted Epona and Calen stopped beside him.

"Tell me." he said, turning to the elf "Why do you hunt this creature?"  
>"I hunt it because it ruined my kingdom." Calen replied, eyes suddenly unable to meet with Links "That creature hurt my mother, destroyed my father, had a forced child with my wife and brought about the rebirth of darkness."<p>

The tears that had been threatening now fell heavily upon the elf's tunic. Link placed a hand upon Calens shoulder in a sympathizing way. He felt for the elf. No one should have to go through that.

"I know it won't amount to much but…" it was almost as if Link couldn't bare to say it for fear of rejection "I'm sorry."

"Do not worry about it." said Calen, wiping away the tears "It is my burden, not yours."

"No." said Link "But if you share that burden, it becomes easier to carry."

Calen managed a smile but still couldn't bare to face Link. Instead he dismounted Moth and walked, eyes scanning for traces of the creature.

A/N: I like this chapter with Ordona in. Well, I should have the next chapter up next week. Should...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four.**

**I**t was several days before they saw another sign of the creatures presence.

They had scoured south Hyrule Field from top to bottom, not missing a single thing, but had found nothing. So now they had moved on to the west Hyrule Field, hoping for more luck there. It seemed as if the creature was avoiding communities, or at least avoiding people, for no one in Kakariko Village had seen neither hide nor hair of anything resembling the wolf creature.

Calen had spoken momentarily with the hawk light spirit Eldin, asking if anything had passed by. The spirit had said that a darkness had passed swiftly through the village, much like the shadow of a flying bird, before disappearing out the northern gate. Thus the search in west Hyrule Field had begun.

"Seriously." said Link after an hour of searching "Doesn't this creature leave footprints like the rest of us?"

"Well it has the ability to become like a shadow if it so wishes." Calen explained "But its chosen form is that of the wolf. It rarely changes. Except…"

"So we're most likely chasing a shadow." Link muttered. Then an unexplained shiver coursed through his body "Whoa."

"What is it?" asked Calen, coming to Links side.

"I just got a massive sense of déjà vu." replied Link, placing a hand on his head and closing his eyes to try and clear his thoughts.

"Past life experience, maybe." Calen suggested.

"Memories of a past Hero of the Goddesses, most likely." Link explained, lowering his hand "It's all this talk of shadows I guess. Shadows have a tendency to go with evil and darkness, I should know."

Calen agreed, knowing all too well the problems of evil, and the pair continued their search.

They were reaching the other side of the field, nearing the bridge of Eldin that stretched over the Zora River, when they saw something they didn't expect. Someone stood under the great arch that curved over the end of the bridge. Their back was to the field, their eyes gazing across the vast expanse, their long, golden blonde hair floating mysteriously around their shoulders even though there wasn't even the slightest breeze. Calen froze at the sight, noting the dark garb the being was wearing. He knew this being and he was not entirely pleased to be seeing him.

Link noticed the look on Calens face. It was obvious he knew this being who stood before them, but it was also obvious that he did not like whoever it was. The Hylian walked to Calens side and gave him a questioning glance. Calen nodded, confirming the fact that this was the one they'd been searching for.

"How do we go about this then?" Link questioned, quietly asking the elf, not taking his eyes off the unknown being

"I would not try it if I were you." a dark voice stated loudly, mocking the fact he'd heard every word the Hylian had said.

The being on the bridge turned to face them, glaring at them with blackened eyes. Apart from the darkness those sockets held, his face was quite beautiful. High cheekbones and well carved features, Link had only seen such beauty in books he read as a child. He also had a tall, slender frame and the same pointed ears as Calen. He was an elf.

"Do not let his beauty fool you Link." Calen quickly said, noticing the expression in the Hylians eyes.

"And why shouldn't he Calen?" that dark voice questioned "My Elfin form is a work of art to be admired by many."

"It hides your true nature, Lilig." Calen spat the beings name out as if it were foul tasting.

"Ah, my elven name." said the dark being, turning his gaze away from the pair "It is like a thorn in my side." he jested "Why do you not use my proper name, Nelac?"

"Because I do not want my tongue stained with such a word." Calen replied, flinching slightly at the way his name had been said.

Lilig turned away from them, a smirk present on his face. Calen drew his sword and Link followed suit, ready to face whatever came his way. But what did happen, Link was not ready for.

"You know what Nelac?" Lilig questioned, his words slow and deliberate.

"Do not taint my name like that!" Calen insisted, stepping forwards slightly, sword held ready.

"Nelac, you may want to kill me but…" he paused a moment as if going over something in his mind "Hmm… I would like to see you try."

Suddenly Calen let out a scream, startling the horses who fled across the field at the sound, and fell to his knees, sword abandoned at his side, hands clutching at his chest. Immediately Link rushed to his aid, only to be rejected before he could do anything.

"Do not, Link." Calen said, holding in a scream he so wanted to let free "Stay back…"

He screamed again, his form curling in on itself, trying to flee from the pain it was feeling. But this time Link backed away. He looked over to the dark elf and saw the evil grin that was spread across his face, his black eyes now glowing red. Link could feel the wave of magic emanating from that dark being, its power surging towards the light elf cowering and writhing on the floor before him as it sent pain into his body.

Then, with every rational thought having left his mind only moments before, Link grasped his sword tightly and ran at the dark elf. Feet away, he leapt, swinging the sword high above himself to be brought smashing down on his enemies head. Only the impact never came. Instead he just stopped, his form hanging in midair before the dark being, his weapon pushed up against a strong invisible barrier. Then, before he knew what hit him, a pulse of magic sent him flying. He flew several feet straight up, stopped, was then flung horizontal to the ground before crashing down behind a ruined pillar, being knocked unconscious.

With a quick smirk Lilig turned back to Calen and walked over to his side. He bent over the light elf and cupped his chin in his hand, bringing green eyes to meet with black. Calen flinched back slightly but held his ground. Lilig then placed his hands on Calens shoulders and pushed him backwards, sending him to the floor. Then the flow of magic started again and Calen screamed once more.

"Beg Nelac." Lilig ordered, his eyes not leaving the weaker being "And this time use my proper name."

Calen tried with all his might, holding back the words that attempted to force themselves out without his permission. He clamped his eyes shut and forced the words down into oblivion. But as soon as his mouth opened, a torrent of unwanted words and pleas left his throat.

"Esaelp, esaelp Gilil pots ti." Calen begged from his position on his back "Esaelp."

"You even have the decency to speak elvish to me." mocked Lilig "Isn't that polite of you."

"You are not…deserving of…elvish words." Calen choked out between cries "You are a…disgrace…to all that is…pure."

"Just shut up and beg, Nelac!" Lilig ordered, and Calen regrettably obeyed.

"Gilil esaelp. I geb fo uoy… ti struh…ti struh. Esaelp, pots ti." Calen couldn't stop the words pouring from his mouth, or the tears from his eyes "I geb fo uoy esaelp. Gilil. Ti struh. Esaelp."

But even though Lilig was getting what he wanted, he was not ready to do as pleaded. Instead he deepened the pain, enjoying the screams he was getting in return. Then Calen knew there was only one thing he could say to try and stop him. If that didn't work then he was in for a lot more pain. He screwed up his eyes and shouted to the dark elf.

"Ym dorl Gilil. Woh nac uoy od siht ot ruoy nwo nos. Father Please!"

Suddenly the pain was gone and a deep growl was heard. Calen opened his eyes and saw pure darkness staring back just inches from his own. There was a snarl upon Liligs lips, and in his eyes there was a hint of both annoyance and glee.

"That is the first time I've heard that in a long while Nelac." Lilig said, his voice somehow soothing to hear "It amazes me that you felt the pain was too much that you had to address me as your Lord. It has been years since you've done that."

"I had no other choice did I." Calen said.

A deep, guttural growl rose in Liligs throat and a fully fledged snarl left his lips.

"You never learn do you." Lilig growled, pulling back slightly "But what does it matter now. I'm going to kill you anyway. You, then your little friend."

Suddenly something collided with the dark elf, sending him flying sideways and to the floor. Then a large moss coloured wolf was upon Lilig, a deep animal growl sounding in warning. But the dark elf was not worried about the sudden appearance of this creature. Instead he shifted, form changing from elf to golden wolf. And then he retaliated.

In a flurry of fur the golden wolf was on his feet and attacking. The moss coloured wolf jumped back, assessed his options quickly before leaping forwards, jaws agape. The two wolves collided in a whirl of teeth and claws, slashing and biting at each others throats and face. Fur was ripped from each wolfs body as claws bit into whatever they could, blood began to flow as wounds were created and agitated.

Calen climbed to his feet and stared in shock at the carnage the two wolves were creating. This couldn't be happening, but it was. Lilig would kill this other wolf no matter what.

"Stop It!" Calen shouted, not wanting this fight to go on any longer.

The two wolves stopped in their fighting and turned to face the light elf. A snarl played across the golden wolfs lips while a sort of whimper came from the other. Then it seemed that the golden wolf was backing down. He turned away and walked off. But then he paused for a moment before spinning round and sprinting back at the light elf.

Calen didn't know what to do. Seeing that large wolf heading for him seemed to freeze him where he stood. Then, just as the dark elf wolf leapt at his face, meaning to do damage, Calen was sent sprawling on the floor by the other wolf. The wolf stood protectively over Calens form, snarling at the golden fiend before him. With an annoyed snort the dark being teleported and disappeared.

Calen looked up into the wolfish face to see it shift back to human. Link gazed down with a smile on his face, blue eyes meeting green. Calen couldn't help but smile back. Then, going against all he knew, the elf leant up and kissed Links cheek. The Hylian looked taken aback.

"Is that a traditional elvish thank you?" he asked, getting up off Calen.

"Um… yes." Calen replied, averting his eyes from Link as he too climbed to his feet "It is as thanks for saving my life just then."

It was then that both the elf and the Hylian realized how badly Link had taken that hit. Claw wounds littered his body and the fabric of his tunic was torn and bloodstained. Calen climbed to his feet, rushed over to the horses, who had quietly come trotting back when the scent of black magic had vanished, and rummaged through the packs till he found what he was looking for. Then he hurried back to the Hylian with bandage material and a small bottle of cream white ointment.

"Don't worry." Link said "I'll heal, even without the bandages."

"Your wounds still need cleaning." Calen stated "Who knows what that wolf has had his claws in. Now, tunic off."

Knowing from very recent experience what elves could be like when angry, Link obliged and removed all three layers, tunic, chain mail and undershirt. Then Calen ordered Link to sit before he set to work, using water from his flask and a wad of the bandage material to clean the wounds before applying some of the ointment, each time earning a sharp intake of breath from Link as a dull sting buzzed through him.

After a while Calen was finished with Links upper half and sat back on his haunches. Then he handed the items to Link.

"Here." he said "You can deal with your lower half." then he picked up Links tunic. "I will sort this out while you do that."

With the green tunic in hand Calen walked back over to the horses, pulled something else out of the pack then sat down, his back to Link, and dealt with the tunic. Link took this moment to pull his undershirt back on, kick off his boots, pull off his leggings and clean the wounds on his legs, hoping someone wasn't about to come along and notice him in just his shirt. Especially if it was someone he knew.

Once done Link picked up his leggings to pull back on and only then realized the state they were in. They were as claw worn as his tunic. Getting to his feet, Link carried his leggings and chain mail over to where Calen sat beside the horses. He dumped his leggings beside the elf before slinging the chain mail across Eponas back and digging through the packs for his spare one.

Calen had more than enough sense to not look up at that moment. Though the thought of doing so just to see the reaction the Hylian gave was almost to powerful. But he resisted and continued sewing up the green tunic.

"Have you got any spare clothes in that pack of yours?" Calen asked after a while.

"No. I kind of left all my clothes at home." Link replied, pulling items out of the pack "Why?"

"Because all your clothes need sewing up." Calen explained, glancing briefly at Link "And I do not think you really want to be standing out here naked."

"But couldn't I just have my tunic back when you're finished?"

"It is going to take a while." Calen said, continuing his work "When I have done sewing it, the spider silk thread needs to set and then I have to go over it again to make sure it is strong enough to hold."

Link sighed, knowing he was not going to get his clothes back any time soon. Calen took Links sigh as one of annoyance and placed what he was doing on the floor in front of himself. He un-strapped his vambraces, placing them in his lap, then pulled his own tunic off over his head and held it out for the Hylian. Link froze at this unexpected gesture and had no idea what to do.

"As swaps for you undershirt." Calen said, bringing Link back to reality "So as you do not have to stand there naked."

Link gratefully took the others tunic with a smile and waited until the elf's eyes were back on his job before changing.

"Be careful with it though." Calen warned "That tunic was hand made for me."

Link stopped momentarily before continuing to put it on a lot slower than he had been doing. Then he handed his undershirt over, glad that he was at least covered up.

"Thanks." Link muttered, sitting down beside Calen.

"Worry not, Link." Calen said "You would do the same for me, am I right."  
>"Of course." Link said, crossing his legs and making sure nothing was showing.<p>

They sat there in silence for a long while, listening to the way the breeze played with the grass and the soft snickering of the horses. All was calm and quiet, just the way it should be. Lilig would have gone into hiding for the next few days like he always did, which meant for now there was no dark threat to spoil the moment. But Calen couldn't relax. Once again he had the feeling that he was being watched. He turned and noticed it was only Link.

"Can I help you with something?" he asked the Hylian.

Link jolted slightly and blinked a few times before registering what Calen had said.

"Nope. Not really." Link said, turning his eyes away to stare at something in the distance.

Calen followed his line of sight but, even with his elven eyes, could not make out whatever it was the Hylian was staring so intently at. So he went back to his work, starting on sewing up Links leggings.

After a moment Link relaxed again. It had only been after Calen had spoke that he'd realized he'd been staring at the elf, and for a very long time. Why? He hadn't known. But one thing he did know, that elf, and the other for that matter, had a way of drawing attention. He'd seen it happen when they were in Castle Town but had taken it as curiosity as to who the stranger was. But now that he felt, every few minutes at least, the almost need to look at the elf, he realized that elves must have some sort of magnetic property to them. He couldn't help finding himself staring at Calen. He was, admittedly, beautiful. Not handsome, but beautiful. Never had Link seen or even heard of a man that could be referred to as beautiful. Only in fictitious fairy stories maybe, never in real life. It seemed weird that, even though this elf was similar to himself in many ways, he felt overshadowed by him. He was the chosen hero of the gods. But this elf… this elf… he didn't know what to think. This elf looked more the part of the hero than he did. The way he looked, the way he held himself, hell even the clothes he wore. But even though he felt this elf was better than himself, he couldn't help but admire his majesty.

"I know what you are thinking." Calen said suddenly, breaking Links train of thought.

"And what's that?" Link asked, dragging his eyes away from the elf once more.

"You wonder at my beauty." Calen replied, pausing in his work "I can see it in your eyes, as well as with everyone else who we pass."

Link was silent. It was true after all, he had been wondering.

"It feels strange for me." Calen explained "Where I live, beauty like mine is more common than dirt. Every being of my kingdom carries the beauty of the elves. Everyone else, be they dwarf, or human, has gotten used to it so we do not see a gaze like that which you have when you look upon me."

"Oh." Link muttered, finding himself unable to say anything else.

"Worry not, Hylian." Calen said "I am not here to steal your place. I know you are a hero, revered by many. I do not wish to take that from you. I am just here to slay the beast that destroyed my happiness. Then I will be gone."

Both fell silent again and Calen carried on stitching the last bits of fabric together.

"Calen." Link said eventually, fiddling with the edge of the tunic "I was wondering…" he paused, not entirely sure how he should say it. "Was it true what you said earlier?"

"That depends on which part of earlier you are referring to." Calen replied.

Link sighed and was silent for a moment while he pondered what he was to say.

"Earlier…" he paused "You called him… father. What did you mean?"

The words seemed to hit Calen like a dead weight. He stared intently at the floor, eyes not moving from that one spot and somehow managing to stare past the grass and dirt. Link also noticed Calens hands were gripping so tight that his nails threatened to draw blood.

"Calen." Link said calmly, resting a hand on the elf's shoulder.

Calen leapt back as if some invisible force had shocked him. The expression on his face when he looked at Link was one that betrayed both fear and anger. Link quickly pulled back.

"I'm sorry." he said, fearful of what the elf might do.

Slowly the expression on Calens face disappeared to be replaced by a more relaxed one. Calen looked away and let out a deep breath.

"You have a right to know." he started "After all, you are helping me hunt this creature. And…Ordona said I should tell you."

Calen turned to Link and the pair sat facing each other. The elf was silent, wondering where he should begin, and Link allowed him his time. Calen closed his eyes for a moment before slowly opening them and staring directly into Links.

"Now, young Hylian." Calen began "Listen to what you are about to hear for I will not be repeating myself."

Link nodded to show he understood and Calen continued.

"You know I told you before that the creature, that being, that we hunt, destroyed my father." Link nodded. "Well, this is more about how he was destroyed. And, before you question me, you will see the relevance when I am done.

"My father fought against a great evil that threatened our land, even though he was ill at the time. Eventually he won destroying the evil being. But my father was weak at the time and the dark power that had once resided in that being, possessed my father. They were too strong and have destroyed all that was once pure within him. So yes. This creature, this being we seek to kill, is none other than my father. The past Lord of our kingdom turned against us."

"Then it is no wonder he brings back bad memories." Link said, somehow knowing that Calen had finished.

"Yes." said Calen, his eyes falling to his lap "But all that happened in the past. It is now my duty to kill him before he wreaks too much havoc on everyone else."

"So then, death is the future for that…creature." said Link, hardly able to say the last word.

"No." Calen said quietly.

Links eyes shot up in shock to look at the elf. Surely he wanted that creature dead. Surely he was intent on killing it. But, then again, it was his father; maybe he hoped to bring him back to the light. Link opened his mouth to speak but Calen beat him to it.

"The future is not yet written. There are many paths we might take. A few would result in the death of Lilig, some my death or even yours, and a choice few might even result in all three of us dying, or maybe the end of a world." Calen looked up at the Hylian and Link was surprised to see a slight smile etched upon his face "Our actions here may well have consequences in other realms, we just do not know."

He paused and looked away from Link, sighing deeply as he gazed across the field. They stayed silent for a long time after that and the silence was only broken by the elf. He lifted Links tunic up, admired his work, then threw it over to the Hylian.

"There you go." he said, passing over his leggings and undershirt as well "It is all done."

"Thanks." Link said appreciatively.

He pulled on his leggings, glad to finally have some coverage down there again, took off the tunic he was currently wearing, though carefully after remembering what Calen had said, then pulled on his own undershirt and tunic. The familiar feeling of the cloth on his skin was somehow reassuring.

"You are welcome." Calen replied, replacing his own tunic and then re-strapping his vambraces back on.

Calen gathered together his few items, including the unused bandage material and climbed to his feet. He put the items back in the saddlebag and turned to watch Link pull on his boots. Link got to his feet, replaced his hat upon his head and turned to the elf.

"So, what do we do now?" Link asked, giving his arms a stretch.

"Well," said Calen, gazing about the field as if in search of an answer "He will go into hiding for the next couple of days. He always does. So there is not much we can do."

Link reluctantly agreed. There was nothing that could be done but to wait for their prey to resurface again.

**A/N: ****Don't ask about this chapter, just don't ask… I swear it was going to come out differently but apparently there's some sort of time lapse/void thing between my brain and my fingers. I have an idea and my fingers just run away with it, type it up and it's only later that I find out what I've written. Well that's what happens when you write at two in the morning when you're half asleep I guess.**

**Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter up soon.**

**Also…please tell me what you think…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five.**

**L**ink and Calen spent the next couple of days in Castle Town and almost all of their time in Telma's bar. If there was any news of strange things happening anywhere in Hyrule, it was in Telma's bar that they'd hear about it, and a lot sooner than anywhere else.

It was here that Calen first discovered the taste of Hylian ale. Link had bought them both a mug, deciding it was exactly what he needed to help heal his wounds. The elf was reluctant, especially seeing as most of the occupants of the bar had discovered 1, that he was apparently neither all Hylian or all Human, which peaked their curiosity in him, 2, that he was a friend to the hero of Hyrule and, 3, that he'd never had Hylian ale before in his life.

Somewhere between fifteen and twenty people were crowded around their table, all eyes on the elf. For some reason Link didn't seem concerned about this. He seemed entirely different compared to when they walk through the town with his inability to do crowds. There was a smile on his face, as well as most of everyone else's, though his was more of a knowing grin, as Calen raised his mug slightly, breathing in deep its aroma.

Being a prince, Calen was used to having many eyes on him at once. But this, having this small group staring at him, wanting to see his reaction, freaked him out a bit. Shifting slightly Calen brought the glass up to his lips but paused momentarily, glancing round at the people watching him.

"I can not do it when you are all watching me." Calen informed, lowering the mug a little.

Almost immediately everyone's eyes were looking elsewhere as if no longer caring. Calen shook his head slightly and once again raised his mug to his lips.

"Don't sip it." Link said quickly, interrupting the Elf.

Calen once again lowered the mug and stared across at the Hylian.

"You don't want to sip it." Link said, extending his point "It's your first time drinking it. It'll be better for you if you drink it all in one. Then, if you don't like it, we…I won't have wasted Rupees."

Calen raised an eyebrow at the Hylian, a confused look playing across his face.

"Look, just down it in one. It'll be a lot easier." Link explained, raising his own mug.

He raised the mug to his lips and drank, swallowing the liquid almost as soon as it entered his mouth. All eyes were instantly on him and, in a matter of seconds, he'd finished, virtually slamming the mug back on the table to a roar of cheers. Link smiled at Calen, his eyes wandering between the elf and his mug of ale, urging him to follow suit.

Calen slowly lifted his mug, all eyes watching him in anticipation, then he threw back his head and downed the lot. Everyone cheered him as he placed the mug back on the table. He shook his head slightly as if trying to rid it of the flavour and licked his lips.

"So, how'd it taste?" Link asked, seeing the look on the elf's face.

"It tastes…" Calen licked his lips "Bitter."

Link laughed slightly and climbed to his feet, grabbing both mugs as he went.

"Another one?" Link asked.

But it wasn't really a question. He was getting Calen another drink whether he wanted it or not.

He was back after a few minutes with the mugs both full again. Sitting down opposite the elf he slid one of the mugs across the table for him.

Calen took it in his hands but didn't drink it. Instead he just wrapped his hands around it and swirled the drink. Link was about to drink his when he saw Calen sitting there doing nothing.

"Come on." Link urged "Drink"

"See if you can drink it faster than him." Said one anonymous customer in the group.

A collective agreement went through the group. Everyone thought it was a good idea, a fun one. Eventually the Hylian Hero and the Elfen Prince agreed to it. Then, after a few more minutes and a few more suggestive comments, both Elf and Hylian were locked together in a full blown drinking contest.

Minutes became hours, hours becoming most of the day. The contest only stopped when Links current Rupee supply on hand dried up and most of the other customers had gone. Both the Hylian and the Elf had drunk way too much, but it seemed that Link was affected more by the alcohol intake than Calen.

"How?" Link asked, somehow managing the word.

"Ew Elvor…um…evah a retteb ecnarelot rof…lohocla." Calen replied, sliding further into the chair.

"Unfair." Link said, shaking his head, maybe a little too much, not having a clue what the elf had said.

But he instantly had to stop as he almost fell out of the chair. Calen laughed as Link attempted to right himself, coming incredibly close to failing and ending up on the floor. Link sat back down and put his elbows on the table, head in his hands. It had seemed like a good idea at the time, but now he wished he hadn't agreed to this. He had to say this was his first time properly getting drunk. Sure he'd had times when he was slightly under its influences. But that had been controlled, small amounts and only because it was a special occasion.

But he had to laugh. He'd just seen Calen attempt to stand up and promptly fall back into the chair. No matter about Elves tolerance towards alcohol, he had still drunk too much. Way too much. Calen was not used to it either. Elven drink was different to Hylian. It was easier to handle.

After a few minutes of the pair sitting there looking completely lost, Telma thought it was time to deal with them. She walked over to their table, her white cat Louise following close behind, and placed her hands firmly on the wood in front of her, causing both beings to jump in surprise. Link looked up at her, a completely dazed look upon his face, and it was obvious that she would not get much sense out of him. Instead she faced Calen to ask him.

"You two got anywhere to go tonight?" she asked slowly so that Calen could take it in.

"Uh…" there was both a confused and scared look on Calens face as she leaned towards him "I ma…ton erus. On."

His eyes widened slightly when she gave a small sigh and rolled her eyes. Then she gave him a slight smack to the back of his head. Only then did he realize where he had been staring. Directly at her chest, at her huge b –

He received another slap to the back of his head and this time he completely turned away, his cheeks turning an unsubtle shade of red. Link laughed again, this time harder than before, and this time he really did fall off the chair. Then he picked himself up out of a heap and just sat there on the floor, giggling to himself.

'_Well this is a first.__'_ thought Telma, grabbing Links arm and pulling him to his feet _'He's __finally lost it.__'_

"Link." She said, giving him a quick shake "Do you have anywhere you're staying tonight."

Link smiled up at her, his eyes unfocused.

"You no what… I think I know you." he said, attempting to pull away from her grip and stand by himself "And d'ya know what else…I think I like you." A confused look appeared on his face "Yeah...I only think I do. – Hang on…do I know you?"

Telma gave a bigger sigh than before and hoisted Link up a bit more to stop him from falling.

"You know what, you can just stay in one of my spare rooms." she said, looking across at Calen.

The elf nodded but would not make eye contact. So she led the way, virtually carrying Link, Hyrules Hero, up to her spare room where she left Link to collapse and fall asleep on the floor and was thanked by a still red elf.

The next morning was rough. Every sound rung in his ears, every smell seemed stronger and the taste of alcohol still lingered on his tongue. Then he opened his eyes and found that the sun had decided to burn ten times stronger that day. In fact he felt so bad that, for the first time since he was young, Calen pulled the covers over his head and decided to stay in bed.

He curled up into a ball and was just about to fall back into a dazed sleep when he felt something touch him. With his mind still mucked up from the night before he freaked and practically leapt out of bed, tangling with the covers and falling flat on his back beside the bed. Quickly he kicked the covers away and clumsily climbed to his feet, his arms held before him in a defensive way, only to find the thing that had touched him was Link. Relief washed over Calen and he sank to his knees, not caring or wondering why Link was in bed with him.

After a few minutes of just kneeling beside the bed, eyes closed, Calen finally realized the ache that was thumping its way through his head. So, grabbing the covers as he went, Calen climbed back onto the bed beside Link, snuggled down with the covers over his head and fell asleep, barely noticing Link pulling the covers away a few minutes later.

The pair had, between them, decided that the night they got drunk and everything, would not be spoken of again. They had both also decided to never drink in quantity. That was something neither of them wanted to go through again.

**A/N: **_Random, I know. This was one of those joining chapters that just had to go in the story. I'm sorry if it was boring, I'm happy if it was not. Either way, it's another chapter isn't it? _

_Next chapter will be a long time coming because I am officially stuck for what to write and virtually drained of life after managing to defeat Ganondorf in OoT 3D… Hopefully ideas will strike me before long and before I dive into another Zelda game that will see me gone for a few days… Whatever happens, I will try and write the next chapter as soon as possible ok._

_Please don't kill me for this randomness... I no longer like this story..._


End file.
